You're mine forever
by Cottoncandyrainbow
Summary: ABANDONED Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Noddachi- sensei had found the Imai siblings and Mikan can return to the academy with the help of Hotaru's machine. so it's basically a story about Mikan and her friend's love story, Mikan and Natsume are included too! sorry about the summary its not really good. NatsumexMikan RukaxHotaru SumirexKoko YuuxNonoko AnnaxKitsuneme TsubasaxMisaki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! It's my first time writing a story on Fanfiction and I'm not a very good writerXD , so… PLZ REVIEW to let me know, I'll keep updating it. Thanks :D **

Chapter 1

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Noddachi has successfully found Hotaru and her brother in the past. At first Hotaru can't believe that Mikan and the others were standing in front of her.

"Mikan…Mikan…Mikan!" Hotaru said trembling with joy.

"Hotaruu!" Mikan went to hug her best friend, this time Hotaru didn't shoot her with her famous BAKA gun. Instead she let out tears of joy and hugged her back.

"Mikan…you got your memory back!" Hotaru said

"Yup it's all thanks to Natsume!" Mikan replied glancing at Natume with a huge smile on her face.

"hn" Natsume said with that famous no emotion face, but deep down even if he didn't show it he was truly happy that Mikan got her memories back, and that Hotaru and her brother was alive.

"Just so you know I made something that will help Mikan get her alice back and making your fourth stage alice to a second stage alice," Hotaru said smirking at Natsume, "by the way that would be very expensive, but since you trigger her memory, bringing you back from the dead doesn't seems too wasted, so I'll give them to you guys for free." Even though Hotaru really just wanted to give it to them, but she isn't really the best at expressing her expression (like Natsume) she said it in a way that won't hurt her pride.

"Thank you for saving me…" Natsume murmured. Everyone looked at him big eyes, no one and I do mean no one heard Natsume say thank you to anyone. For Natsume to say "thank you" must means that he is truly grateful for Hotaru and her brother for saving him.

"Wow Natsume," Ruka teased.

"Shut up…" murmured Natsume, "well aren't you happy seeing your girlfriend again."

"Natsume!" cried Ruka embarrassed.

"Everyone lets go back to the present!" Mikan yelled.

"Wait let me cure you guys first," Hotaru said.

Hotaru took out this weird looking machine and pointed at Mikan and Natsume then she pressed the button and in a flash Mikan had her alices back and Natsume felt healthier than ever.

"Ok everyone let's go!" cried Noddachi.

"Hai!"

When they got back to the academy Hotaru was crowded with people asking her bunch of questions, making her lose her cool causing everyone to slam into the wall by her famous BAKA gun.

"Oww…" everyone cried out.

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan!" cried Nonoko and Anna as they rushed to the class room when they heard that they came back and which was followed by Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Kitsuneme

"Everyone!" cried Mikan.

Hotaru let out a faint smile.

_Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, please report to the senior division headquarters immediately._

"Oh looks like we have to go, bye for now,"

When they entered the headquarters the senior division principal greeted them warmly, asking them to take a seat.

"We heard that Imai-san had invented a machine than can get Sakura-san's alice back and Hyuuga-san's forth stage alice to the second stage alice, Imai-san am I correct?" asked the senior division principal.

"Yes," Hotaru replied.

"Great, Sakura-san will now officially return to a student in the academy, as for Hyuuga-san, you will be moved from the dangerous ability along with Yoichi Hijiri-san to the special class."

"Yo-chan and Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"Yes, because of the shock of Hyuuga-san was alive Hijiri-san's heart warmed up and his alice that used to call the evil spirit changed to calling the good spirit, remember the time when you wanted to save Hyuuga-san by inserting your alice stone and his? So now he has two alices which are fire and nullification, " explained the principal. Mikan looked at Natsume, she saw him smile, but she knew that for Natsume to smile it means that he was so happy that he can't keep it in, like when he and she exchanged alice stones.

"Yay you guys are transferring to the special class!" cried Mikan hugging Natsume. Natsume froze because she suddenly hugged her, after five seconds he snapped back to reality and hugged her back.

"Oh one more thing Sakura-san, Imai-san, Nogi-san will be promoted to special star, because of your outstanding courage for saving Imai-san and for Imai-san to make such a wonderful machine," said the principal

"Yay I'll be the same rank and Natsume, now he can't call me stupid anymore!" Mikan happily said. while Hotaru and Ruka was stunned and said nothing.

"Hn, as if you got it from your intelligence,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU EVIL FOX! I am no-" screamed Mikan.

"Ahem you guys may be excused," said the principal.

"O-o-oh r-r-right please excuse us," Mikan said embarrassed.

When they got back in the class room they told them about the good news and you can see Hotaru's eyes shine at the thought of the amount of money she is going to get when she's a special star. Narumi came in and presented the special star to Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka, then the bell rang.

When the class ended (which it was already the last period when Hotaru and them arrived) Hotaru and Ruka walked together back to the dorm (Hotaru and Ruka's new room was right beside each other) chatting on the way. Hotaru's eyes looked really soft and beautiful when she was with Ruka. Ruka's expression looked really gentle when he was talking to Hotaru.

Meanwhile Natsume and Mikan were at the sakura tree sitting on a thick branch chatting and bickering. Sumire and Koko are playing a game with Yuu and Nonoko in the field, Kitsuneme and Anna was in the kitchen cooking together, Tsubasa and Misaki were at central town shopping. Everyone was with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

When the sun was staring to set everyone went back to their room, Natsume's room was beside Mikan's, Hotaru's room was beside Ruka's, Sumire's was beside Koko's, Yuu's was beside Nonoko's, and Kitsuneme's was beside Anna.

Everyone was asleep except Mikan. Mikan was wide awake and decided to go outside to the sakura tree where she first confessed to Natsume. That sakura tree was very precious to Mikan and Natsume because it held tons of memory of them. Mikan slowly walked to the tree when she got there and saw a shadow on the branch.

"Yo polka,"

"That voice… Natsume!" Mikan cried.

"Why are you still out here?" Natsume asked

"Can't sleep, you?" Mikan replied looking at Natsume.

"Same," replied Natsume. Natsume jumped down and walked where Mikan was.

"Hey, remember the time when I confessed to you under this tree?" Mikan asked

"Of course I remember dummy," replied Natsume, "How could I forget?"

After hearing him say that Mikan gave him a gentle smile. Natsume blushed but his bangs covered it so Mikan didn't see him blush.

"Let's go back it's getting late and cold," Natsume suggested.

"Ok!" Mikan said cheerfully

They walked back together and before they went in there room Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the cheek.

"Good night," said Mikan

"You too," said Natsume and kissed her on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi! This is Chapter 2! Important! Tsubasa and Misaki are in the third year of senior divison! and I will be gone for 3 weeks so I wont be able to Update new chapters until I come back! PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter 2

"Ahh I slept so well yesterday, "Mikan said sleepy

"Mikan! Time to go or else you will be late and Jinno is going to punish you!" Hotaru shouted at Mikan's door.

"Hang on I'm almost done!" replied Mikan while trying to comb her hair like mad.

Mikan got to the class room in the nick of time. Narumi-sensi ( he transferred to the senior division to teach) started to take attendence, then classes began...

Soon after it was lunch time.

"Everyone lets have lunch together! Natsume you have to come too!" cried Mikan.

"Sure" replied everyone

They walked to the sakura tree, where they always have lunch together. When they started to eat, Mikan saw Nonoko pulled out a lunch box for Yuu Hotaru made sushi for Ruka, Sumire made sandwiches for Koko and Anna made fried rice (without using her alice) Kitsuneme. Meanwhile Mikan gave Natsume a box of fried noodles.

"Wait... Nonoko is Yuu's girlfriend and Sumire is Koko's girlfriend and Anna is Kitsuneme's girlfriend?!"Mikan said in shock, "you guys never told me!"

"We just started dating a couple month ago..." the girls said blushing .

"Wow" Mikan said stunned

"Baka" Natsume said

"Natsume!"yelled Mikan

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"You're too loud" Hotaru said

"Ne ne Hotaru you love Ruka-pyon don't you?" Mikan teased Hotaru

1

"Ah w-well y-y-y-yea" Hotaru stammered. Now Hotaru's face was ten shades of red Ruka's face was also red.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" everyone laughed at their expressions even Natsume was laughing.

"S-s-shut up!" Ruka yelled. His face was still red as a tomato.

"Woah calm down bro!" Natsume teased

"Guys lets play truth or dare!" Nonoko andAnna suggested.

"Sure!" everyone said.

Mikan spined first and it landed on Sumire...

"Truth or dare?" Mikan asked.

"Truth," Sumire said.

"Ok... How many times did you and Koko kissed?" Mikan asked with a smirk.

"What!" Koko and Sumire cried.

"Ughh 10 times..." Sumire murmured. Now her and Koko's face was bright red and everyone laughed.

Sumire started to spin... It landed on Nonoko..

"Truth or dare?" Sumire asked.

"Dare," Nonoko replied a bit scared.

"I dare you to hug Yuu for 5 minutes," Sumire said

"Ok..." Nonoko said shyly, and hugged Yuu their faces where bright red from hugging in front of everyone.

This time the bottle ended up at Ruka...Ruka chosed dare and had to dance with Hotaro for 2 minutes. Next the bottle landed on Mikan, Mikan chose dare without knowing that the others planned something evil, the dare was : Mikan and Natsume had to make out for 2 minutes straight! After Mikan's face was so red and Natsume blushed a bit.

Tsubasa and Misaki walked by them when they are about to head for the special class, but they saw that they are still having lunch so they thought that they should reminded them before Jinno-sensi finds them .

"Oi what are you guys doing? Lunch break ended long time ago! Jin-jin is gonna find out!" Tsubasa warned them.

"Oh my god! Lunch was over 1 hour ago!" Nonoko cried.

"By the way, Mikan do you know we have two new students in the special class?" Misaki asked.

"Yup they are Natsume and Yo-chan!" Mikan replied happily.

"WHAT!" Misaki and Tsubasa cried out in shock.

"Yo Shadow, better not cause me any trouble." Natsume smirked at Tsubasa .

"Why you!" Tsubasa shot back.

"But, who is this Yo-chan?" Misaki asked.

"A dangerous ability student that can control the evil spirit, he was 5 years old when I met him." Tsubasa explained.

"Now we are in the 3rd year of senior high, he should be in the 2nd year of middle division." Tsubasa added.

"Mikan, Natsume lets go or else Jin-jin is going to find out that we are still not in class. The rest of you should also be getting to your ability classes." Misaki said.

"Oh yea! We almost forgot!" Mikan cried.

So Mikan, Natsume, Misaki, Tsubasa went to get Yo-chan. The rest of them rushed to their ability classes.

"Yo-chan!" Mikan cried.

"Mikan nee-chan! Natsume nii-chan!" Yo-chan cried out.

Mikan introduced Tsubasa and Misaki to Yo-chan and he five of them went to the special class together. When they got in it was like when Mikan first came to the Special class they had a big party and introduced them to the 2 newcomers.

When they were in the middle of the ability class there was announcement for all students in the senior division to gather at the ground floor.

"Everyone, we have wonderful news to tell you. We are planning to let the senior division to go to the beach for 4 weeks, we will go next week," the principal announced. Everyone cheered.

"Yay to the beach!" Mikan cried.

"Finally they let us have some fun," Sumire said.

"Can't wait!" Nonoko and Anna cried.

"Wanna have a sleep over together so we can plan what to do?" Misaki suggested, "boys are welcome as well."

They gathered their stuff and went to Ruka's room. The girls went in one corner and the guys went in another corner to discuss about the trip. But most of the time the girls were talking about how they met their boyfriends, and the guys were the only one that were actually discussing about the trip.

"Ne ne why don't you guys explain when did you met your boyfriends," Mikan suggested. So Nonoko went first.

_Nonoko's flashback:_

_Nonoko was in the science class room doing her usual experiment, when Yuu accidently bumped into Nonok causing them to fall on the ground in a weird position. Yuu apologized and gave her his alice stone in apology, Nonoko also gave her alice stone to Yuu and confessed on the spot. Yuu also said that he loved her very much. _

"Wow," the girls said in excitement, Anna was next…

_Anna's flashback:_

_Anna was in the field looking up at the sky wishing that she can fly like the birds, when Kitsuneme flew over and asked what Anna was doing,. Anna told him that she wanted to fly like him, without warning Kitsuneme grabbed her by the waist and carried her in the sky. Anna was amazed, her eyes were shinning. When they here high in the sky where no one can hear Kitsuneme confessed to her and made Anna really red but she said that she also loved him a lot but he never notice her so she was a bit sad, but Kitsuneme promised that he won't ever make her sad again. Before they knew it they started dating every time they can._

"Aww," the girls purred. Sumire was next.

_Sumire's flashback:_

_Sumire was in the classroom reading a book, when Koko came up to her and out of the blue confessed to her because he knew her feelings for him because he read her mind and he felt the same way. After they started dating but Sumire would never admit that she loved him because of her stubbornness. _

"Woah," the girls cried. Everyone knew how Misaki, Hotaru, Mikan met their boyfriends.

Soon they went to eat dinner and when to sleep in Ruka's room. The boys had no idea that girls were taking about them, and went to sleep unknowing that everyone know how they met their girls…


End file.
